


The Dragon's Queen

by Otp_shipper14



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Time, My First Fanfic, Reunions, smol regina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otp_shipper14/pseuds/Otp_shipper14
Summary: After Cora's death, Regina feels very down...until someone new and someone from her past come to Storybrook
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Queen of Hearts | Cora, Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Wicked Witch of the West | Zelena, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Maleficent
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	The Dragon's Queen

“This would have been enough” Cora said. “You would have been enough Cora whispered with her last breath.

* * *

Regina was sitting on her bed, legs drawn to her chest. She was in a zombie-like state since that day:wake up, eat, work, eat and cry herself to sleep. All she could think about were those dead eyes looking at her. She couldn’t believe it. 

“I killed you” Regina sobbed.

She lost everyone she loved. First her father, then Henry, then Maleficent and now her Mother Now everything was-

before she could finish that thought she could hear a loud thunder or on closer inspection a cyclone.She wiped away her tears and teleported into Town.

She of course was right. A giant cyclone was coming towards her. Before she could do anything the cyclone stopped and a woman was flying towards her. The woman was seconds away from her so she tried to teleport away, but the mysterious woman was already to close, so she got teleported with her.

“AAAAHHHH!!!!” The woman screamed at Regina.

“Would you please stop screaming and who the hell are you ?!”Regina said and was already summoning her fireball. The strange woman stopped screaming and summoned an almost identical fireball as Regina’s….except it was green.

“How did you do that” Regina demanded.

“The same way you did it The other woman replied.

“Ha Ha. Funny” Regina said with an eye roll.

“Now tell me. How. Did. You. Do. That” Regina demanded again.

“The same way you did” She said again, taking a few steps towards her and annoying Regina extremely.

“But that’s not possible. There are only four people who are able to do that; Me, Maleficent, my mother and..”

. “Rumplestiltskin” The other woman finished. “ I was his apprentice just like you” She was now inches away from Regina

“Who the hell are you?” Regina asked 

“I’m your sister” 


End file.
